shadows_of_denverfandomcom-20200213-history
Denver
Denver or the Front Range Free Zone is a sovereign state and the domain of the great dragon Ghostwalker. Geography The Denver Metroplex consists of Boulder to the north, down to Colorado Springs to the south. Today it is divided into four sectors: Pueblo Corporate Council (PCC) in the east, Sioux in the north east, UCAS in the middle and south east and CAS in the middle south. There is a dead zone in the center where Azlan has formerly been. There is a maglev running north to south connecting the metroplex ran by Front Range Transit International. While there is a subway system that runs east to west, it has fallen into disrepair with only one line still running and many unfinished tunnels. History In 2002 the Sovereign American Indian Movement (SAIM) is formed in Denver by several Native American Nations with the goal of removing "foreign intrusion" so they can rule themselves. January 27, 2012, Dunkelzahn emerges from Cherry Creek Lake. On April 25, 2018, the Treaty of Denver is signed after three months of negotiations. The Native American Nations, the United States, Canada, and Aztlan were apart of the signing. The treaty recognized the sovereignty of the NAN and gave them control over most of the western United States. Following the Treaty of Denver, the city is divided between the USA and four members of the NAN: Aztlan, Pueblo, Sioux, and Ute. Denver and the surrounding territory became the Front Range Free Zone, a technically sovereign state governed by the Council of Denver. In 2025, the Broncomania Stadium was completed in the UCAS sector of Denver. In 2034, CAS seceded from the UCAS. Because of this the UCAS Sector was divided to accommodate a section for CAS. In 2037 the Denver Data Haven goes online. The Blizzard of 2038 hits Denver. December 24, 2061, Ghostwalker emerges from the Watergate Rift in Washington F.D.C. That same day he finds his body and begins an attack on Denver. He focuses on the Azlan district and destroys the Aztlan Sector and removed the survivors. January 27, 2062 Ghostwalker takes control of Denver and bans Aztlan from the city. The Aztlan district is given to the CAS. The Council of Denver is left to govern everyday affairs in Denver. Ground broken for a Temple of the Dragon. In 2067, Ute was absorbed by Pueblo. 2072, the Winter Olympics are held in Denver. Aztlan athletes are prohibited from entering the city. In the fall of 2074 a conflict between Ghostwalker and the immortal elf Harlequin came to head and plunged Denver into a civil war like state with underworld groups fighting and regular terrorist attacks. Aztechnology used the opportunity to take again control of parts of the city in the name of Aztlan. Politics Welcome to Denver, also known as the Front Range Free Zone. It's a simmering cauldron of barely contained chaos. The City's six political sectors coexist only because they have no other choice. The sector's laws and economics conflict enough to make legal trade between them virtually nonexistent. Denver's shadow economy alone sustains the city; without the black and gray markets, no one could afford food and the other necessities of life. This situation forces Denver's residents to ignore as well as they can the borders between the sectors. People and products must cross sector borders daily, and only the governments try to track the dangers and opportunities that cross at the same time. Denver's free-for-all, Wild West attitude attracts powerful players, and that makes Denver a dangerous place even for the most experienced shadowrunners. This is the city where the great treaty of Denver was signed. The area is divided into six sectors. Each sector corresponds to a different nation. The six sectors are the Aztlan sector, CAS sector, Pueblo sector, Sioux Sector, UCAS Sector, and Ute Sector. Sports Sports are practically a religion in Denver (some would argue that it is a religion). After the Treaty of Denver, Mile High Statium fell into the hands of the Ute Sector. Since the NFL is still considered all American (and the Utes wouldn't let any anglos in to their sector anyway), the owners quickly started plans to build the new Broncomania Stadium, which was completed in 2025. Which also housed the Nuggets, and probably all other local sports teams. Known Teams * Broncos – Football * Nuggets – Basketball * Thunderheads – Urban Brawl Economy Corporate Presence * (removed by Ghostwalker in the 2060s) * Pueblo Corporate Council * Saeder-Krupp * Warpdrive Systems Crime Shadows The Denver Nexus and Shadowland. Smuggling Several major smuggling routes run through Denver. Underworld Mafia influence in Denver: The Casquilho Family in the UCAS Sector and the Chavez Family (originating from DFW) in the CAS Sector. The Koshari dominate the Underworld of the Pueblo Sector. Also there are at least two Triads and two different Kumi of the Yakuza in the city. Five rivaling Vory groups followed the Evo Corporation to Denver, but none of these controls more than a small slice of the its underworld, and in 2073 the first of them ceased to exist.